


Response

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “It’s - do you…” Jonghyun starts again, “do you know what sounding is?”





	Response

Taemin finds the box by accident; it’s pushed way to the back of Jonghyun’s drawer and when he asks, Jonghyun blinks quickly like he’s trying to think and just says _it’s nothing, just a fan gift,_ but the way his voice tilts up at the end makes it seem more like a question than anything. Taemin nods and lets it go, but when he comes back later that night while Jonghyun is in the shower, the box is gone.

The box doesn’t come up again until a few weeks later; Taemin has just showered and is laying in bed, sending dance videos back and forth to Jongin. But when Jonghyun peeps in his room, shy and small and skittish, Taemin closes his laptop and oh - there’s the box again.

“Hyung?”

Jonghyun starts and bites his lip, nervousness clear in his eyes as he shuffles fully into Taemin’s room and sits gingerly in front of him. “Did you look inside?”

“No.” Taemin’s eyes are trained on the box, so he doesn’t see the way Jonghyun’s cheeks flush, the way he fidgets with his fingers and bites his lip harder.

“It’s - do you…” Jonghyun starts again, “do you know what sounding is?”

Again, no. Taemin looks up through his lashes and shakes his head, and Jonghyun sucks in a quick breath before opening the box. In it are eight steel rods of varying thickness and before Taemin can reach out to touch, Jonghyun continues speaking, soft and shy. “”It’s - those are sounds. And you-” Jonghyun shakes his head, covering his face with his hands and Taemin can’t help smiling because he’s so _cute_ when he gets flustered like this.

“And you what, Jonghyunnie?”

Another sharp intake of breath and Jonghyun sways closer, and the movement would be almost imperceptible if Taemin didn’t know Jonghyun _so well_. “I - and you fuck yourself with it.”

“Isn’t that a bit too small for you?”

Another shudder and Jonghyun shakes his head. He’s pouting now, even if it’s unintentional. “Not _there_.”

“Then where, are you going to tell me? If you’re not, you’ll have to show me.”

“I-” Jonghyun cuts himself off and he’s breathing quickly now, “you fuck yourself with it. Your dick. You put it inside and it feels so _good_ -” his rushed statement turns into a whine at the end and Taemin suddenly has a lap full of Jonghyun, eager and needy. When Jonghyun kisses him, Taemin’s hands immediately fall to his hips, digging his nails into the material of Jonghyun’s sweats before sliding his hands around to palm at Jonghyun’s ass because he _knows_ that’s what Jonghyun wants right now, wants to be pushed and pulled around, wants to be bruised and bitten and _fucked_ , wants to be held close and cuddled after.

Jonghyun whines when Taemin nips at his lower lip and the grind of his hips against Taemin’s is sharp and slow, and when Taemin pulls away, Jonghyun can’t help following. His lips are red and shiny and already starting to swell, and when Taemin leans up to kiss him again, Jonghyun melts down into him, back arching and fingers clenching down tight against Taemin’s arms. In between kisses he’s gasping breathy little curses against Taemin’s mouth and he’s so _needy_ that when Taemin’s hands slip beneath his sweats, he’s not surprised to find warm skin waiting.

“No underwear, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun’s body lurches forwards and he buries his face in Taemin’s neck, gasping and keening when Taemin’s nails scrape from the small of his back to the cleft of his ass. He’s always been so _sensitive_ there, Taemin thinks, so much so that it’s almost obscene. “Pretty,” he hums, “good boy. Come on, lay down for me?”

Jonghyun is quick to obey, tugging his pants and shirt off before laying down, expectancy in his eyes. He receives another whispered _good boy_ that makes his hips jerk up into empty air, and waits patiently as Taemin takes his clothes off as well. And after, Taemin settles low on his hips; when Jonghyun looks up at him, his eyes are wide and wet from unshed tears already. “Don’t cry, Jonghyunnie. You look so pretty like this.”

“Touch me then, please I want you so bad-” when Taemin doesn’t move, Jonghyun whines and lifts his arms to pull Taemin down - when Taemin rears back, Jonghyun’s lower lip pushes out in a pout that almost, _almost_ makes Taemin lean down again, if only to give Jonghyun a well-deserved kiss.

Almost.

“I want to watch you, Jonghyunnie. Want to watch you, you’d look so pretty fucking your cock open for me, can you be a good boy and show me?”

Another full-body shudder and Jonghyun nods, fumbling blindly for the open box while Taemin grabs the half-empty bottle of lube from the nightstand. They manage to shuffle into a better position after that - Taemin sits with his back straight against the headboard and Jonghyun props himself to slump next to him, leaning his head on Taemin’s shoulder as he slicks up one of the thicker rods in the box. Jonghyun looks up through his lashes when he’s done, meeting Taemin’s gaze and biting his lip before looking back down as he strokes himself with his free hand. And then, after another quick glance to make sure Taemin is looking, Jonghyun rubs the sound against the slit of his cock, teasing more Taemin than himself. Taemin doesn’t realize he’s not breathing until his breath whooshes out when the tip of the sound slowly, slowly slips in. It’s slow and steady and straight down from there - when the sound is almost completely in, Taemin reaches out to run his finger against the slight bulge where the sound is and he wishes that he could commit the breathy sound Jonghyun makes to his mind.

“Fuck, hyung,” Taemin leans down and presses a reverent kiss to the head of Jonghyun’s cock, “so fucking good for me.”

“Thought about you fucking me,” Jonghyun slurs as he begins to slowly slip the sound up and down, “wanna be good for you-”

“You are good, you’re so good Jonghyunnie. My good boy.” When Jonghyun nods, Taemin begins to jerk Jonghyun off with slow strokes, paying attention the swell of the sound and the head. When Jonghyun pulls the sound out completely, a bead of precome follows the squeeze of Taemin’s hand up and Jonghyun hisses, eyes fluttering shut as his head tips back. His lips are parted in a silent moan and his cheeks are flushed red and he’s never looked more beautiful than he is in this moment, Taemin thinks.

“Tae, want you to-” Jonghyun bites his lip and his hips jerk up uselessly, “want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck you where? Be specific, use your words.”

Instead of answering, Jonghyun just whines and thrusts the slick sound to Taemin, pleading with wet eyes and pouty lips. “ _Please_.”

Taemin considers pushing further, teasing Jonghyun breathless, but he carefully takes the sound before licking into Jonghyun’s mouth, eager and far from chaste. When he pulls away, Jonghyun’s chest is heaving - whether from anticipation or from breathlessness, Taemin doesn’t know or care. But his breaths still abruptly as Taemin grips Jonghyun’s cock in one hand and stares at him, gaze serious.

“Are you sure?”

Jonghyun nods, seeming to struggle with words as he’s wont to do when he’s so aroused, but then he says with a shaky voice, “I trust you, Taemin. Just - slow and steady, and straight down.”

“Safeword?” Taemin prompts, ignoring the pout in Jonghyun’s voice because he needs to be extra extra _extra_ careful with things like these, with having Jonghyun like this.

“Red,” Jonghyun murmurs, “but I trust you.”

“Okay love.” Another quick peck to Jonghyun’s lips before Taemin teases the slit of Jonghyun’s cock - he’d meant to just rub against it the slit but it slips right in and Jonghyun yelps, grip tight on Taemin’s forearm. He’s struggling not to buck his hips up, Taemin can tell, his breaths are unsteady and he’s trembling, gnawing his lip raw and biting out broken little curses under his breath. The thick vein in his neck stands out and Taemin leans over to mouth at it as he pulls the sound almost all the way out before letting it slip back in again. Jonghyun’s hand bumps against Taemin’s and now he’s touching himself, eager and needy as ever.

“Want you inside, Tae please I’m - I _need_ it, I’ve been so good just please fuck me _please_ ,” Jonghyun’s babbling goes incoherent and Taemin kisses him quiet before carefully spreading Jonghyun’s legs wider and placing them over his shoulders as he shuffles closer, ccok bumping against the underside of Jonghyun’s thigh. Jonghyun tries and fails to follow and Taemin just laughs, though he does decide to be nice and spare Jonghyun some of the teasing.

“Keep fucking your pretty cock, Jonghyunnie. Gonna finger you nice and open for me.”

As soon as Jonghyun has the sound, Taemin slicks up three fingers and twists the first inside. He knows Jonghyun could easily take two, but he takes a sick satisfaction in watching him beg and whine and plead for more. A second and third follow quickly and when Jonghyun is rutting into Taemin’s touch, Taemin slips his fingers out and wipes them on Jonghyun’s thigh. (Jonghyun makes a face but Taemin ignores him in favor of slicking his cock and pressing just the head against Jonghyun’s furled little hole.)

“Safeword?” Taemin prompts again, just to be sure.

“Red!” Jonghyun sounds exasperated, but it quickly turns into a yelp when Taemin thrusts in, fast and smooth, just the way Jonghyun likes best. He’s sure to keep his pace the same as how Jonghyun is fucking himself with the sound, reaches out to fist Jonghyun’s cock when he grows weary of hearing Jonghyun’s bitten back moans and stifled cries: he wants Jonghyun to let go, to be raw and moan and fucking _scream_ his name. It happens only when Taemin breaks the rhythm of his thrusts, leans down and _bites_ at Jonghyun’s shoulder and maybe it’s how deep he suddenly is or the bite or even just the _stretch_ of his thighs and his hole that makes Jonghyun _scream_.

“Good boy, scream for me,” Taemin breaths into Jonghyun’s neck, “tell me how good I’m fucking you, hyung.”

Jonghyun’s cheeks are wet from tears when Taemin pulls back and he’s babbling out praise and curses and pleas for more, harder, faster. Taemin brushes the tears away with a gentle hand, kissing Jonghyun’s parted lips before continuing the steady rolls of his hips. He knows Jonghyun is _close_ \- and who wouldn’t be, with all the stimulation - and when Jonghyun begins to speak, Taemin can’t help hissing in a breath.

“Thought about this, about you fucking my cock and my ass open, thought about you _owning_ me. I got off on it so much, Tae-” whatever Jonghyun had been about to say is stolen by Taemin’s eager lips and teeth and tongue. Because _fuck_ , Taemin wants to watch. He wants to watch Jonghyun ride the toy he knows is buried deep in the back of his closet, wants to watch Jonghyun nudge bigger and bigger sounds inside himself, wants to watch Jonghyun fall apart for him.

“Is that all you thought about, Jonghyunnie?” when Jonghyun doesn’t immediately answer, Taemin prompts, “baby?”

Jonghyun’s voice is watery and broken when he finally manages to say, “Want you to stretch me open and show me off and please let me come I’m so _close_ -” The sound is gone now, and Jonghyun’s hands are fisted in the sheets and even though Taemin knows he _must_ want to touch himself, he’s not. Because Taemin hasn’t told him to.

“What do you need then, baby? What do you want me to do?” Taemin leans forward, suddenly remembering what he’d managed to pull out of Jonghyun the _last_ time they’d had time for this, “tell daddy what you want.”

Jonghyun’s whole body lurches and the noise he lets out is so fucking _good_ that Taemin almost comes then and there. “I want to touch myself please let me I’ve been so good,” Jonghyun sobs out, and he’s crying again even if he doesn’t realize, “ _please_ Taemin I want to come so bad just let me touch myself _please_.”

“Okay baby, be a good boy for me and touch yourself. So _pretty_.” Taemin nuzzles into Jonghyun’s neck, setting his teeth to skin but not biting because he can’t leave marks, not yet. Jonghyun nods and his hand trembles as he brings it up to his cock. Usually, he’d dig his thumb into the slit and stray down to squeeze at the base, but he doesn’t today - his grip is loose and Taemin doesn’t think he’s even deriving any pleasure from it, he’s just doing it because Taemin _asked him to._ And fuck, because Taemin always gets a little drunk on the power he has over Jonghyun, how eager to please he is and, “You’d do anything if I asked you, wouldn’t you Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun’s lips part and only a broken whine comes out, but Taemin doesn’t stop him when he reaches up to pull Taemin down for a kiss that ends up being Jonghyun gasping into Taemin’s mouth as his thrusts turn more and more erratic. It’s Taemin that comes first - Jonghyun keens at the sensation and again when Taemin pulls out; Taemin contemplates jerking Jonghyun off or maybe eating him out, but he doesn’t have to do anything - Jonghyun digs the pad of his thumb into the slit of his cock and comes with a sudden, shuddering moan. And when Taemin’s pulse stops thudding in his ears, and Jonghyun’s chest stops heaving, Taemin rolls out of bed to grab a damp cloth from the bathroom. Jonghyun still hasn’t moved when he comes back, so Taemin settles down next to him, gently wiping the come from his stomach and ass because he _knows_ Jonghyun won’t want to get up until after he sleeps.

“I gotta go clean this off,” Jonghyun mumbles. It takes him a long moment to sit up and Taemin rolls over to the other side of the bed, beginning to drift asleep almost immediately. And just when he’s about to really fall asleep, Jonghyun climbs into bed behind him, lips pressing gentle to the back of his neck and the curve of his shoulder. Taemin hums at the sensation and blearily reaches out to pull the blankets up high over them, nestles back into Jonghyun before closing his eyes and giving into sleep again.

“Night night,” he murmurs, “love you.”

“Love you too, Tae.” Jonghyun presses one last kiss to Taemin’s neck before settling down as well, arm curling protectively around Taemin’s waist to tug their bodies flush against each other, “good night.”


End file.
